Sensuality
by marshall.bxtch
Summary: Marceline X Bubblegum Marceline invites Bonnie over for a friendly get together among friends; where they truly "get together." Rated M for lovely lesbian lemon.


"You're a real dork you know that?" Marceline laughed, leaning on her arm as she lay out on the bed. Bonnie blushed and gripped her hair, looking away from Marceline. "It's a p-party, right? There should be more people here than just us..." Marceline sat up and pouted. "What's a little get together between friends?" Marceline picked up Bonnie's face and smiled at her. Bonnie smiled back, stroking the hair out of her face. "I-I guess...it could be fun." Marceline stuck her tongue out and sat up. "Look; let me get some snacks, some movies; we'll make it an all-nighter!" She hopped off the bed and put her slippers on. Bonnie layer out on the bed and leaned on her hands, watching as Marceline walked out of the room, humming to herself. She pulled out a magazine that Marceline had on her bed and flipped though it. "Pffft...stupid beauty magazines. I look way better than these girls..." She scoffed and tossed the magazine onto the floor. Marceline walked back into the room, a bowl of popcorn in one arm and a bottle of champagne in the other. Bonnie watched, confused, as Marceline set the bowl and bottle on the table. "Are you...expecting anyone?" Bonnie sat up as Marceline lightly laughed. "I already told you silly..." She popped the bottle open and poured two glasses, handing one to Bonnie. "...it's just us." She sat down, placing the bowl of popcorn in her lap. Bonnie held the glass up to her lips and drank the bubbly liquid. She sighed and wiped her lip. "It's very tasty, Marcy." Marceline grabbed the bottle and poured Bonnie another glass. "I've got tons hun, so drunk up." Marceline chugged her glass and began to pour herself another.

Bonnie put the empty bowl on top of her head and stuck her tongue out. Marceline gagged and laughed, spitting out her champagne. Bottles were scattered everywhere, all empty, and popcorn littered the floor. Bonnie laughed along with her, shakily reaching for her glass and taking a drink as well. "You should *hic* get some more Mar-*hic*-cy." Marceline giggled and reached over to the table for another bottle. "Uh ooohhhhhh...we don't have no more!"

Marceline frowned and held her glass upside down, letting it drip onto the bedsheets. Bonnie pouted and took the bowl off of her head. "Ah phooey...we don't need *hic* It to have fun. OH HEY...I've got *hic* an idea." Bonnie scooted over and sat in front of Marcy. She held her hands up to her face and giggled. "Let's *hic* tell each other secrets. Ill gah-go first." Marceline smirked and rested her hands on her lap. Bonnie quickly leaned up, grabbing Marcleine's face. She whispered into her ear, "I've always liked you, Marcy...like as *hic* more than a friend..." Marceline blushed and held Bonnie's arms. "W-wow...:Bon-" Marceline got cut off as Bonnie pulled her close and kissed her lips, closing her eyes tight and blushing. Marceline blushed along, slowly placing her arms on Bonnie's shoulders. She closed her eyes and smiled. Bonnie began to push her tongue into Marceline's mouth...

Marceline gripped Bonnie's shoulders tight as Bonnie held the kiss. Marceline parted her lips, allowing Bonnie's tongue to enter her mouth. Bonnie began to feel around in Marceline's mouth, shuddering as she felt Marceline began to suck in her tongue. Bonnie placed her hands on Marceline's hips, slowly kissing her a little rougher. She tilted her head and bit at Marceline's lips, slowly pushing her back onto the bed. Marceline's head softly fell back onto the pillow as she wrapped her hands around Bonnie's neck. Bonnie put her hands behind Marceline's next as she wrapped her tongue around her's. Marceline lightly moaned, sucking down and swallowing Bonnie's saliva. Bonnie moaned along, slowly beginning to press her body against Marceline's. Marceline pulled on Bonnie's neck and gasped, shuddering as she felt Bonnie's warmth press against her's. Bonnie pulled out of the kiss, leaving a line of drool between their lips. Marceline breathed heavily, blushing hard and staring into Bonnie's eyes. "W-wow...that was amazing...Bonnie..." Bonnie blushed and looked away. "Sorry Marcy...I just...always wanted you..." Marceline's eyes widened, "W-wanted me?" Bonnie leaned down and began to kiss Marceline's neck. "Yes Marcy...so badly..." She licked along Marceline's neck and began to suck. Marceline whimpered and tried putting her hands on Bonnie's waist. Bonnie quickly pinned her arms down, however, pushing them into the bed sheets. She sucked harder on Marceline's neck, lightly pressing her body against her. Marceline's lip quivered; she moaned and wrapped her legs around Bonnie's. Bonnie shuddered and leaned back up, pushing her tongue back into Marceline's mouth. She pushed deep into her throat, making Marceline gag. Marceline wiggled under Bonnie, moaning and sucking hard on Bonnie's tongue. Bonnie slowly took one hand and began to pull down one of Marceline's tank top straps. Marceline's eyes widened as she watched blushing hard as Bonnie went to pull down the other. Marine wriggled more, whining into Bonnie's mouth. She blushed deeper as Bonnie began to pull her shirt down.  
>Bonnie pulled back from the kiss and panted, blushing hard as her hair fell onto her face. Marceline reached up and stroked Bonnie's cheek, "I love you Bonnie. I've wanted this forever too...but please...allow me..." Marceline rolled onto Bonnie, kissing her neck. She slowly moved down Bonnie's stomach, licking along as she moved down. Bonnie lightly moaned, watching as Marceline grabbed her thighs and lifted them into her shoulders. She licked along Bonnie's inner thigh, closing her eyes and shuddering. Bonnie but her lip and lightly moaned, cringing and wrapping her legs around Marcleine's neck. "A-Ah...Marcy...I want to f-feel your tongue...I-inside of me..."<p>

Marceline ran her tongue down Bonnie's inner thigh up to her panties. She grinned and bit down on them, slowly pulling them off of Bonnie's legs. Bonnie watched, deeply blushing as Marcy let the panties hang off of her foot. Marceline moved back and gripped Bonnie's thighs, hovering over her dripping clit. Bonnie bit her lips and watched as Matcleine moved her head down. "P-please be gentle, Marcy..." Bonnie shuddering as she felt Marceline's tongue slowly ran across her warmth . Bonnie shuddered in pleasure and blushed deeply. Marceline closed her eyes and blushed as well, lightly moaning as she licked her lips. She gently gripped Bonnie's hips and licked again, slowly tickling Bonnie's clit as she swirled her tongue. Bonnie's lightly moaned, leaning her hands back over her head as she wriggled her legs. "M-marcy...mmmm..." Marceline pushed her tongue in Bonnie and moaned as she fully tasted her. She began to lightly suck on her clit as she moved her tongue back and forth. Bonnie moaned louder, biting her lip hard and fluttering her eyes. Marceline squeezed Bonnie's hips tighter, pushing her tongue in even deeper as she sucked down and swallowed Bonnie's juices. She moaned onto her clit, lightly Lessing het fangs into it. Bonnie's cried out in surprise and whimpered. "Oh g-glob...that's s-so good..."she panted and stared down at Marcy as she bit into her deeper. She moaned and sucked on her clit more, rapidly moving her tongue back in forth inside of her. Bonnie cringed and shuddered, wrapping her legs around Marceline tightly. She cried out and came, whimpering as she heard Maceline moan. She sucked hard on Bonnie's clit and shuddered as she felt her sweet juices drop down her throat. She gently licked Bonnie dryads looked up at her, slowly blinking. Bonnie blushed a deep red and weakly smiled as Marceline climbed back over her, panting. "W-wow Marcy...that was so good..." She's softly pulled down Marceline's shirt. Marceline blushed as Bonnie cupped her breast and teases her nipple with her tongue. Marceline but her lip and shuddered, wrapping her arms around Bonnie's neck as she began to suck...

**_Hi. There will be more. And this will be fun. _**


End file.
